


a sleepless night for laughs

by shownunu



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, cute fluff, short but sweet, why do i always write at 1am, youngkyun in denial of his baby tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shownunu/pseuds/shownunu
Summary: dawon tells his story of youngkyun and him during their rookie days





	a sleepless night for laughs

**Author's Note:**

> i always write tiny ass fics my tiny walnut brain cannot handle anymore than that sorry

"Ah I swear-! Why do you always have to bring that up hyung!" the cries of Kim Youngkyun were not heard by everyone else in the room. Their eyes and ears were all on Lee Dawon, aka Lee Sanghyuk, aka Youngkyuns biggest bully. "It was right after we debuted..." he reminisced, Youngkyun swore he saw sparkles in his irises as he spoke. "I was sitting in bed reading one night and Youngkyunnie was already fast asleep, then he started making weird noises, I seriously thought he was gonna die. Seriously! I was wondering what i should claim from him after he passed." Laughter erupted between the members, the dorms echoed with their obnoxious amusement. But poor Youngkyun was helpless. Sanghyuk had already started his story and there was no stopping him now. All he could do was listen along as part of the audience, as his so called bully slung an arm around his broad shoulders.

__________

Sanghyuk looked around. Was that Taeyang doing vocal warm ups or...?

 

Again.

 

A strange noise, yet this time much louder. By now he realized it was from inside the room. He carefully sat his book down, making sure to mark his last page.

 

Silence.

 

Then it hit him.

"Youngkyunnie..." he whispered to himself. Sanghyuk sat up on his futon slowly, as to not disturb his sleeping roommate. He looked over to see blonde hair poking out from the blanket. Cute. Suddenly, the silence was broken. A whine accompanied with fidgeting came from Youngkyun. It was like he was struggling to breathe.

The other was frozen. Was he hurting? Does he need a doctor? What if he's dying? These questions flashed through Sanghyuk's mind like strobe lights. Then, the sleeping boy turned to his side, facing his roommate unknowingly. Sanghyuk noticed the creases in his forehead caused by knotted eyebrows. Even more, Youngkyun's breathing began to get harder and harder. He appeared to struggle in his own sleep. Finally, Sanghyuk got the call to wake him up from his escapade. He shook the boy calling out his name desperately.

"Youngkyun-ah! Hey!!" Surely, he opened his eyes. They were as big as saucers as he sat up from the shock. "Hey! It's alright! Just breathe, I'm right here..." Sanghyuk comforted as he rubbed the back of the younger slowly. Suddenly, he felt arms around him. Youngkyun was clinging to him like his life depended on it. He could feel him shaking in his grasp. Sanghyuk froze. He never really comforted a person crying in his lap before. Seeing someone in such a vulnerable state was unnatural. He awkwardly held onto the other as sniffling filled the room.

Eventually, Youngkyun calmed and let go of his iron grip. He then realized how long he had been so close and became flustered. "S-sorry I just, this well...happens...sometimes. I'm sorry" He pulled himself away from Sanghyuk, ashamed of his actions. Just breaking down in front of someone so suddenly and then crying into their shoulder? How civil. He wiped his face of already passed tears.

"It's okay," Sanghyuk comforted, "Some people's nightmares can be bad. It must have been scary, right?"

Youngkyun nodded quietly in response.

Sanghyuk reached over at a shelf next to their futons, grabbing a glass of water.

"Here," he said, passing the glass to the other. Youngkyun took it graciously and began to drink it dryly.

"You don't have to apologize," Sanghyuk started."I'll always be here if you need me, I'm your hyung so let me do this for you alright?" His smile comforted Youngkyun and he nodded once more in response.

Sanghyuk then took the glass from him and placed it where it had lied before and began to move over. "C'mere." He motioned for the other to move onto the futon with him. Scooting closer without hesitation, he plopped himself right beside Sanghyuk.

Already he felt much better. Sanghyuk laid his arm around the younger, pulling him closer. The silence that accompanied was very comforting. Lying there with Sanghyuk was enough. Just his presence was enough. Slowly, the quiet's lullaby lulled Youngkyun into a deep sleep, right in his hyung's arms.

___________

"Ah Youngkyun-ah sounds so cute.." Rowoon cooed. The rest laughed and found the story hilarious. Everyone loved to tease the maknaes for no particular reason, so it seemed to them. "Seriously, that was so long ago!! I was still a kid back then you know." the poor victim defended. Sanghyuk laughed,"But you're still our cute makdoongie no matter what!" He spoke in teasing tone, obviously mocking the boy. The rest agreed, even Chani was nodding along. Although frustrated, Youngkyun hated to admit that he sort of, kind of, enjoyed all the attention he was getting. Maybe being younger isn't THAT bad.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 4 reading hope u enjoyed :) idk what else to say but hwiwon is Good and i miss them.


End file.
